Vehicles with electric drive exhibit electrical energy-storage devices, for instance storage batteries, which can be charged by means of stationary supply networks. The storage batteries make energy available for the electric drive which generate energy for the traction of the vehicle in the case of electric vehicles, on its own, and, in the case of hybrid vehicles, in combination with an internal-combustion engine. For instance, in the case of parallel hybrid vehicles the internal-combustion engine generates kinetic energy which is transmitted to wheels of the vehicle, whereas in the case of serial hybrid vehicles the internal-combustion engine generates, via an electric machine, electrical energy which is utilized by the electric drive. Furthermore, storage batteries make energy available for ancillary units which may include, inter alia, electric machines or may also include, for instance, resistive loads such as heating elements.
For the purpose of charging a vehicle-side electrical energy-storage device, the latter is connected to a stationary supply network via a charging circuit. In the following, a vehicle-side charging circuit is described with which the charging process can be carried out. There are further described a method and a use of at least one winding of a vehicle-side electric machine, with which the charging process can be realized.